The overall objective of this study is to gain an understanding of the mechanism of electrically induced osteogenesis. This objective will be approached by investigating the effects of electric currents on specific biochemical processes of osteosarcoma cells. It is known that electric forces applied to bone fractures result in a stimulation of osteogenesis. Enhanced bone growth and remodeling, which are biochemical processes, are in some way modulated by an epigenetic factor of nonbiochemical origin. These studies will examine the translation of an electric current into a biochemical message by a in vitro bone cell model. Since the translation most likely occurs at the cell membrane via the cyclic nucleotides, cyclic AMP mediated events will be examined. Additionally, the membrane events immediately linked with altered cyclic nucleotides will be studied such as the cytoskeleton.